


Elevator

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Elevator, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, One-Shot, Stark Industries, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: I wasn’t sure I liked that promise. Loki and I had been been subtly flirting (could it even be called flirting?) for the better part of three months, but most of that had been coy looks and sly smiles. It had never amounted to anything. I thought he was just fucking with me. Now I wasn’t so sure.





	Elevator

I hated elevators. Unfortunately, the building I was visiting had a shit ton of floors. We’re talking at least forty floors. That meant the stairs were out. Goddamn Stark and his ridiculously large company. So I bit the bullet and hit the button to call the elevator.

I tapped my foot impatiently. I just wanted to get where I was going (the twenty-ninth floor; research development), do my presentation, and get the hell out. After a couple of minutes, the elevator gave a soft _ding, _announcing its arrival. I waited while the people in the car filed out and then stepped in. I pushed the button for my floor and leaned back against the rail.

The doors shut and the elevator began its climb upward. After only four floors it stopped. I frowned as I watched the doors open. They revealed an impatient God. _Great. _Loki. I took a moment to wonder what he was even doing here. To the best of my knowledge, he seldom left the compound. _Whatever. _It was none of my business.

“Loki,” I greeted.

He nodded and offered me a smirk as he stepped into the car with me. He reached in front of me to press the button for... He stopped.

“Looks like we’re going to the same floor,” he remarked, looking at me over his shoulder.

There was _something _in his eyes. It made my heart skip a beat and I felt heat spread across my cheeks. His smirk deepened as he watched me. I swallowed. I dropped my eyes, unable to maintain the contact any longer.

The elevator started moving again. I prayed that we reached our destination quickly.

He was still staring at me. I could feel his gaze on me. It was practically scalding me with its intensity. I pulled my notebooks against my chest and ducked my head, doing my best to make myself looks smaller and insignificant. I didn’t think it was working, though.

I licked my lips and then my worst nightmare became a reality. The elevator jerked and stopped. The lights went out and we were in the dark. The only light was the soft red glow of the emergency button that I stretched my hand towards. My hand was intercepted by Loki’s before I could reach it.

I frowned at him. “What are you doing? Let me push the damn button!”

“And ruin the fun? Now, why would I do that?”

My breath caught in my throat. “What the fuck?! Fun? What-“

His other hand came up to cover my mouth. “Shhh... It will all become clear soon.”

I wasn’t sure I liked that promise. Loki and I had been been subtly flirting (could it even be called flirting?) for the better part of three months, but most of that had been coy looks and sly smiles. It had never amounted to anything. I thought he was just fucking with me. Now I wasn’t so sure.

“I’ve been trying to get you alone for a very long time.”

I sucked in a breath through my nose and darted my eyes up to meet his. Major mistake. They were shining with mischief. _Duh. God of Mischief. _His hand fell away from my mouth and before I could so much as take a breath, his lips were covering mine.

I opened my mouth on reflex and he took advantage. I was still for a heartbeat. My notebooks and bag fell to the floor as I brought my arms up to encircle his neck. I let my tongue shyly brush against his, creating a perfect rhythm. One of his hands drifted down to cup my ass while the other tangled in my hair, effectively ruining the complicated up-do I had worked so hard on this morning. Not that I cared at the moment.

I moaned into his mouth, the sound muffled by his lips. The hand on my ass squeezed slightly before falling away from me completely. He pulled back and looked at me with hooded eyes. I met his gaze, but I was unprepared for the emotions I found swirling in them. Before I could analyze those emotions, he pulled me back in for another kiss.

As I lost myself in his kiss for a second time, his hands began to wander. The hand that had previously fallen off of my ass continued downward until it was sliding up the inside my thigh. I gasped as his thumb brushed the edge of my panties and shamelessly spread my legs to accommodate his exploration.

His tongue was still battling mine when he pushed my panties aside and swept a finger along the length of my clit. I broke the kiss and cried out, my knees buckling. He pressed against me and used his weight to hold me up right. His mouth found my exposed neck and his fingers spread my wetness until he was able to slip two fingers inside me with ease. I tipped my head back against the wall of the elevator, letting the sensations roll over me. He worked me higher and higher until I didn’t think I could take anymore. And then his thumb began running slow circles over my clit.

I bit my lip. I was so fucking close. I could feel it building within me. My hands were fisted in the material of his shirt, holding on for dear life. His teeth nipped the sensitive skin where my neck met my shoulder and I shattered. His fingers slowed inside me as I clamped down on them. I bit my lip even harder to stifle my cries.

I was panting and if he hadn’t been holding me up, I would have collapsed on the floor of the elevator. He withdrew his fingers, righted my panties and tugged my skirt back down in place. He lifted his head from my neck and brought his fingers to his mouth. My own mouth watered as I watched him suck his fingers clean. My pussy spasmed in excitement despite the excellent orgasm I’d just had.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and leaned forward to kiss me lightly. When he retreated, he was smiling. It wasn’t the mischievous smirk of the God, but rather an honest and true smile. I returned it, suddenly feeling sheepish despite what had just happened.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, what I wasn’t sure, the lights came back on, the elevator jerked again and then started moving upward once more. I fell against him and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. When the doors opened, he let me go and headed towards the door.

“Until next time, love.” He winked at me.

I frowned as I watched him walk away, starting to put the pieces together. It was awfully convenient that he happened to be on that elevator with me when it stalled. And even more convenient that it had only stopped long enough for our interlude. Coupled with the things he had said to me... My frown deepened.

That fucker! I wasn’t sure how he had done it, but I was one hundred percent positive that he had planned the entire thing. I was going to kill him.

A laugh brought me out of my musings. Tony Stark was standing in front of me, trying to smother his laughter with a hand over his mouth.

“What the hell happened to your hair?” More laughter.

Oh, I was definitely going to kill him.


End file.
